The role of traditional printed maps is being supplanted by modern devices capable of rendering dynamic map displays. Devices that include mapping or navigation applications provide information regarding an area selected by a user by recalling map data from local memory or networked services.
Mapping devices include appropriately configured personal computers as well as dedicated mobile devices, including those found in automobiles, aircraft, and watercraft. Newer mobile devices may integrate mapping features with one or more other functions previously found only in stand alone devices, such as computing functions, personal data assistants, cellular telephone service, network access, camera functions, and the ability to play media files and games.
Mapping devices often include the ability to provide directions from a point of origin to a destination. When coupled with any of a number of positioning technologies, a mapping device can display a current position on a map as well as deliver navigation instructions based on the current position to route a user to a desired destination. Positioning technologies include satellite positioning systems such as GPS, information from nearby cellular base stations, information from other mapping devices, and information from other transmitters, such as IEEE 802.x or Bluetooth™ transmitters, having known locations.